Coffe shop insanity!
by YukikoTomoe
Summary: Me and my best bud Samie wrote this when extremely sugar high!


Coffe shop insanity!  
  
  
A/N: Okay this is a gundam wing, ronin warriors, and sailor moon crossover and we all go into a coffe shop and it's starring me and my best bud Samie! ^_^ We're both insane authoresses ^_^ Samie is a girl named Simi in this story and I, Jessi will be a girl named Yukiko. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We do NOT own gundam wing, ronin warriors, and sailor moon...but we wish we did! ^_^ *giggles* Samie: I LOVE DAIS!!!!!  
Jessi: I LOVE DR. TOMOE!!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_  
  
Dr. Tomoe: .....Why do you want to go to that new coffe shop with all those scary people...?  
  
Yukiko: I dunno. Maybe it'll be nice. Plus we need to get out more anyways. We stay inside and do experiments too much...not that I think it's boring because it's not but for some strange, unexplainalbe reason I have a craving for coffe....O_o *looks at her husband*  
  
Simi: Dais hurry up darnit! Get your lazy ass down here this instant!  
  
Dais: *grumble grumble floats down from the celing* I was having fun though. *whimpers*  
  
Simi: *sweatdrop* I never knew warlords ever had fun...O_o *gives the "look of insanity" (A/N: Btw the "look of insanity" is copyrighted by us so here I go on about my copyright rant. This "look of insanity" (c)2001 Samie and Jessi.)  
  
Dais: Well where are we going anyways?   
  
Dr. Tomoe: Yuki wants to check out that new coffe shop down town. I'm up for it as long as one of those scary people from the witches five that I used to work with aren't there. Like....*gasps* dun dun dun...MIMETTE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH OH THE HUMANITY!!!!!  
  
Yukiko: *pats her husband on the back* It's okay. Mimette was a bitch. Don't think about her and the others and their scary disturbing outfits. Oh! Where's Hotaru?  
  
Dr. Tomoe: She's upstairs in her room want me to go up and get her?  
  
Simi: Doesn't she have a cell phone?  
  
Dais: Yeah. I'll call her! Wait.....I don't have a cell phone....but I can create an illusion of one!  
  
Everyone (except Dais): *falls over*  
  
Yukiko: Okay. *gets out her light pink cell phone and writes Hotaru an e-mail* Hotaru we're all going to that new coffe shop down town and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us. E-mail me back ~Yuki-chan.  
  
Hotaru: *momo the pink e-mail bear pops up on Hotaru's purple cell phone and waves to her indicating she has e-mail and Hotaru picks it up and replies* Sure I'll be down in a sec.  
  
Yukiko: *gets the e-mail and reads it*  
  
Hotaru: *runs downstairs* Hi mom. Hi dad.  
  
Simi: Well.....ARE WE GOING YET?!?! *turns all big and stuff and grows fangs* (you know the basic anime pissed off look)  
  
Everone (except Simi): *turns chibi and screams* Yes! *runs out the door and accidentally slams it in Simi's face*  
  
Simi: Ow.....*falls over then gets up running out the door to catch up with the others*  
  
Dais: Wow you caught up. *smirks*  
  
Simi: Damaru, anata wa baka na. *muttering*  
  
Dais: What was that? *looks miffed*  
  
Simi: *sweatdrop* Nothing nothing at all sweetie!  
  
Dais: .....  
  
Hotaru: La de da I'm bored and no one gives a crap. O_o  
  
Dr. Tomoe: ....Yes we do...*turns chibi with big sad eyes and starts wailing* I'M SORRY HOTARU I'LL TRY TO BE A BETTER DADDY!!!!!! *turns regular again* I hate those insane chibi spells I get.  
  
Yukiko: *giggles* Well we're here so let's go inside m'kay?  
  
Everone (except Yukiko): *nods and walks in*  
  
Hotaru: I have THE coolest parents. I am so lucky to have you guys as my mom and dad. *smiles and hugs them both*  
  
Dr. Tomoe and Yukiko: *hugs back*  
  
Simi and Dais: *growls* How sappy...*gives each other strange looks*   
  
Dais: I'm glad we don't do that...O_o;;; *sweatdrop*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: *blushes* ....Oops..heh...sappy flash back from past marrige..O_o;; *sweatdrop*  
  
Yukiko: Heh...we try not to get all sappy and stuff.  
  
Everyone: *gasps at the sight of all the chibi gundam boys dressed in black with sunglasses and berets (those french hat thingies and I don't know how to spell it so fwa!)* Oh my goodness....I'm scared now...  
  
Chibi Quatre: Bonjour! Welcome to le coffe shop! We love le coffe it is so...coffe like! *laughs in that funny tone that french men do...I don't know how I would spell it.)  
  
Duo: Huh huh huh! *is laughing like a french man* (again I'm guessing on how that's spelled)  
  
Trowa: Le coffe! LE COFFE!!!!! *spazzes*  
  
Everyone: *major sweatdrop*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: Let's go order...before we get scared out.   
  
Everyone: Okay. *walks over to the counter and sees Skemet behind the counter making coffe* Oh my gosh...........I can't beleive I'm seeing this. *falls over*  
  
Skemet: What? Haven't you seen a warlord make a nice hot cup of java before?   
  
Cale: This is pretty good...wow Skemet's acutally good at something for once..what's in it?   
  
Skemet: *hands Cale the recepie* Here.  
  
Cale: *reads it and looks like he's going to puke and runs to the bathroom where you hear unplesent sounds coming from it and then a scream* IT'S EATING ME ALIVE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks towards the bathroom and shrugs going back to their coffe*  
  
Simi: I guess I'll have a frozen cappuchino with whip cream and mint chips.  
  
Skemet: Okay. Jessica! Get your butt over here now! We hafta make a frozen cappuchino thingy with mint thingies on top!  
  
Jessica: Okay! *runs out and sees two of her friends* HI HI HI HI HI!!!!!! *waves spazmaticly*   
  
Simi: I didn't know that you and Skemet were married....*smiles*  
  
Jessica: Yup. Wow it's nice to see you again. ^_^ *smiles*  
  
Yukiko: Nice place ya got here. Besides the chibi gundam boys acting like they're hot french man in black. (A/N: even though they are all really hot!)  
  
Jessica: *laughs* Yeah. They practically live here now.  
  
Skemet: Yuck. *shudders*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: Hotaru what do you want to drink?   
  
Hotaru: I'll have a hot cup o' joe. *grins*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: ....please don't be turning into a dun dun dun.......COFFE SHOP PERSON!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: I'm not. I just wanted to say that for once. Hehe.  
  
Dr. Tomoe: Okay. And I'll have a frozen cappuchino with whip cream.  
  
Skemet: Okay do you want the recipie?   
  
Dr. Tomoe: ...no....thanks but no thanks....  
  
Jessica: *whispers to Yukkiko and Dr. Tomoe* Good thing you didn't get it.   
  
Yukiko: I'll have same thing as him but with strawberri sauce on top. *looks in the dark dark corner where no one ever looks and hears a fimilliar voice from the dark dark shadows that are in the dark dark corner where no ever looks* Oh no....I hear....I hear......MIMETTE!!!!!!! NOOOOO HELP US ALLLLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *screams and runs around frantically*  
  
Hotaru: NO NOT MIMETTE NOOOOOOO SHE'S A BITCH AHHHHHHHH NO NO NO NO!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT HER!!!!!!!! *spazzes*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: NO NOT MIMETTE AHHHH HELP MEEEEEEE I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMY WHY ARE YOU DEAD I NEED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns chibi and starts running around screaming along with the chibi gundam boys*  
  
Chibi gundam boys: *running around screaming* HUH UH HUH HUH UH HUH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dais: Oh help us all. *sighs*  
  
Mimette: *jumps out from the shaddows from the dark dark dark corner where no one ever looks* BOO!!!!!! I AM MIMETTE!!!!!!!! I LOVE DR. TOMOE!!!!!!! *looks at Yukiko and Dr. Tomoe sitting together and Hotaru at the same table.* GRRRR!!!!NO IT CAN'T BE! AFTER ALL I DID TO IMPRESS HIM HE GETS MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs over to Yukiko*  
  
Yukiko: *forms a sheild around her* (it's because of her psychic powers)  
  
Mimette: *flys into the coffe maker and gets covered in SKEMET'S COFFE!!!!!! and starts to melt* I'm melting....I'm MELTING!!!!!!!!!! *melts and is a skeleton with only half her skin on the rest melted into a little puddle of "mimetteness"*  
  
*Simi and Dais are hanging upside down on the celing screaming bloody murder*  
  
*Michiru and Hakura walk in and look at everyone*  
  
Michiru: .....Is this the coffe shop that just opened up?  
  
Chibi Wufei: HUH UH HUH!!! IT IS LE COFFE SHOP I AM MINTY FRESH MAN I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! *talks in a drunken slur*  
  
Michiru: *sweatdrop and pushes Chibi Wufei away* Right.....uh....*looks over and sees the melted Mimette* EWWWWWWWWWIES GROSSSSSSS I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* I KNOW I'M A SAILOR SENSHI BUT STILL I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!  
  
Hakura: *sweatdrop* Huh?! Dr. Tomoe?! What is HE doing here? I thought he was evil....  
  
Dr. Tomoe: Oh. Hey Hakura, hey Michiru. How are your studies coming?  
  
Hakura: Right now I'm confuzzled and about to barf my brains out because of the sight of the melted Mimetteness.  
  
Dr. Tomoe: *looks at the mimetteness and cringes* Ewwwwwww....that's just plain gross...  
  
Yukkiko: Yuck! I think I'm going to barf.  
  
Hotaru: Where's the bathroom?  
  
Yukkiko: Follow me Hotaru! *grabs Hotaru by the arm and the two haul ass to the bathroom and again you hear unpleasent noises from the bathroom*  
  
Dr. Tomoe: .....*sweatdrop and looks up* Are you two coming down yet?  
  
Simi: No.  
  
Dais: We like it up here. *grins*  
  
Jessica: *pops up* Hey everyone! I AM MR. HANKY THE CHRISTMAS POO!!!!!  
  
Skemet: *is tied up in the back room so he can't cook anymore*  
  
Hakura: I guess I won't be having any coffe....so...how are you Dr. Tomoe?   
  
Dr. Tomoe: I'm good. Uh...Hotaru and my wife, Yukiko are in the bathroom....they sorta got sick after seeing the mimetteness. *looks over to see that Hakura's not paying any attention to him.*  
  
Mimetteness and Hakura: *in drunken slur* I wuv you, you wuv me, we is happy as can be, I wuv beer, beer beer beer, romeo oh romeo hand me a burrito.  
  
Chibi Heero: WHERE'S MY BURRITO!?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! WHERE'S MY BURRITO?! *a giant microwave burrito falls on him and he dies*  
  
Chibi Duo: YAY DING DONG THE HEERO WITCH IS DEAD!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Relena: *walks in* Hey everyone.   
  
Chibi Trowa: OH NO IT'S THE BLONDE BITCH!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (instead of the "blair witch" it's now the "blonde bitch")  
  
Chibi Relena: *turns into a giant hot dog and eats Trowa* YUM!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That's all folks! I hoped you enjoyed every minute of this insanity! It made no sense because Samie and I are completely sugar high and don't know what we're talking about!!!!! ^_^ Now we will end this with Skemet's coffe recipie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skemet's coffe recipie:  
  
1 cup of sugar  
5 cups of salt  
3 cups of java  
1 pint of liquor  
a box of powdered eggs  
8 cups of mimetteness   
7 tablespoons of chili powder  
a lump of dog shit  
Dais's other eye (Simi: my poor baby!)  
Cockroaches  
Sheperdstown junior high cafiteria food  
Spoiled meatloaf  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!!   
  
PLEASE R/R JA NE MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
